The Sharpest Lives
by KagInu Snape
Summary: KagInu.  Inuyasha finally tells Kagome his feelings what will this entail for the future?  Rated M for later chapters.  First attempts at writing in five years please read and critique
1. The Worst Eavesdropper

**AN: I don't really know what's going to happen in this story I have a basic outline but other then that I'm on the ride with you guys. Fair warning this is the first anything I've wrote in over five years, my motivation was lacking. But things have came up and I guess I got a new muse so here's my first attempt please tell me what you think in order to keep my motivation. Thank you come again.**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I WISH I DID BUT ALAS I DO NOT SO NO SUE!!**

**The Sharpest Lives**

**Chapter 1: The Worst Eavesdropper**

Inuyasha sat on a limb of the sacred tree thinking. He'd been sitting there for hours wondering whether he should go get Kagome from her time or not. He felt bad for what happened, but his pride just wouldn't let him apologize.

flashback

"Kikyo, I love you...I always will, but..."

"I KNEW IT!!!" Kagome shrieked walking up to a very unsuspecting Inuyasha and an indifferent Kikyo. "Everything you've told me is a lie, why did I believe you why am I such an idiot...I knew you would never choose me over her.." she started crying "I guess I can't blame you though she was...is your first love.." she paused to wipe the tears from her face. "It was foolish of me to believe I had a chance...I'm going home now I don't know if I'll be back...goodbye Inuyasha." She gave one last sorrowful glance to the couple and ran for the well.

end flashback

"DAMMIT" Inuyasha yelled punching the sacred tree. "Why is Kagome so stubborn, and why was she eavesdropping to begin with, and why didn't she wait until I finished what I was saying then she would have understood everything...DAMMIT ALL TO HELL" He resumed thinking..

flashback

"You should go after her" Kikyo said sadly.

Inuyasha frowned, "Not until I finish what I was saying I need you to understand."

Kikyo laughed, "But Inuyasha I do understand..You love her I am a thing of the past I died and you moved on, and even now me being here isn't real...I'm just dirt with a soul." she smiled sadly, "Go after her, she is the one who needs to understand." With that Kikyo turned and walked away, with Inuyasha left standing there to think...

end flashback

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and ran to the well and looked down, 'well it's now or never' he thought as he jumped in.

He quickly jumped out of the well, through the well house doors, and onto the roof in front of Kagome's window as he had done so many times before.

He peered in and saw Kagome lying on her bed, tears streaming down her face. His heart clinched knowing he had caused this pain. He slid the window open quietly and stepped in,

"Kagome.." he whispered.

Kagome slowly turned to look at him, "Inuyasha I'm sorry, I'm an idiot"

Inuyasha laughed, "You got that right.." he flinched as he realized what he said preparing for Kagome to use the "s" word. "Wait let me finish, you're an idiot for believe I would pick a dead person over you first love or not."

"But I.." Kagome interuppted

"Keh, I know what you heard and let me say you have got to have the worst eavesdropping skills ever, had you let me finish you would have heard me tell Kikyo that yes I did love her but I love you more." He blushed at his confession and looked away.

"Y..Yo...You love me?" Kagome stuttered.

"With all my heart and soul." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome jumped into Inuyashas arms crying, "I love you too"

**So what do you think hate it love it not sure yet?**

**Do you want me to continue?**

**Please review flame whatever I welcome all feedback**

**Oh and btw the name of the story was random it's a song by My Chemical Romance, don't know them or the song you should check them out they are my favorite band ever..**


	2. The Awkwardness of Beginnings

**Hey guys thanks for reading so far I hope you are enjoying yourselves :D**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE hehe and probably half the stuff you don't**

**brttnyspcr23: I'm so glad to hear you like mcr as well, always happy to meet other fans of the boys. Thank you for reading and reviewing it really made my day. And wherever it said to reach you at must have been filtered out tear sorry. Hope you keep reading and reviewing.**

**GaaraLove09: Thanks for reviewing also, I'm glad you think it is a nice beginning I just hope I can keep it up.**

**Anyway on with the story**

**XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: The Awkwardness of Beginnings**

After their confessions to each other Mrs. Higurashi called them down for supper. The whole way through supper however was painfully silent as neither Kagome nor Inuyasha knew what to say to each other let alone the rest of the family. Buyo looked at everyone and meowed sorrowfully, and Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "What's on you two's minds today you are awfully quiet"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

Then simultaneously they blushed.

Sota started rolling on the floor laughing, "Did you guys finally admit your feelings for one another?" he asked holding his sides

Kagome and Inuyasha just gawked at him as if he had two heads, which in their lives wouldn't really be that uncommon but you get the idea.

"You mean you knew we had feelings for one another" Inuyasha asked turning the meanest shade of red anyone had ever seen.

At that everyone besides Kagome, Inuyasha, and of course Buyo started laughing.

"I think my family have gone bonkers" Kagome whispered, Inuyasha just nodding not able to pull his eyes off the family.

"Sweetie" Mrs. Higurashi started, "Since the first day we met Inuyasha we've known you two had feelings for each other."

"WHAT!" Kagome and Inuyasha both yelled before falling over in frustration.

After the fireworks of supper Inuyasha and Kagome decided to head back to the fuedel era in order to break the news of their new found feelings to the rest of the crew. Kagome made sure she packed everything, plus a few sweets for Shippo, and they were off.

They walked slowly toward Kaede's hut wondering how they should break it to them and how they would react. Kagome stepped in the door first promptly being almost knocked down as Sango and Shippo tackle hugged her. "Kagome we wondered where you went we were so worried." Shippo cried.

Kagome laughed, "I'm fine I'm fine just your run of the mill mood swing sent me back home for a few hours" she replied handing Shippo his sweets which he tore into right away.

"See I told you Inuyasha had something to do with it" Miroku laughed which turned into a groan as Inuyasha hit him.

"Kagome didn't say anything about it being anyones fault" Inuyasha growled.

Everyone but Inuyasha bursted into laughter.

"Come now Inuyasha, ye know it's alway your fault when Kagome feels the need to go home so suddenly" Kaede replied.

"Shuddap, ya old wench" Inuyasha barked which caused everyone to start laughing again.

He looked over at Kagome who was holding her sides in laughter and couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Kagome I believe we have forgotten the reason we hurried back here."

Kagome stopped laughing, "Oh...errr...right...guys we have something to tell you."

All four of the other occupants stopped laughing and looked intently at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Well see, Kagome and I...I mean we..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"What he's trying to say is we both realized we loved each other and admitted our feelings to the other, so now well we're a couple and we just wanted to know if that's ok with you guys?" Kagome finished.

The other four's jaws dropped as they stared with disbelief at the couple.

They sat like that for nearly an hour, until Inuyasha got impatient.

"Come on guys don't leave us blowing in the wind here is it ok with you?" he asked sternly.

Everyone shook their heads free of the cobwebs that came to sit there and looked at each other.

Then at the same time yelled "FINALLY" making both Inuyasha and Kagome jump at the sudden noise.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

**So what do you guys think**

**Love it hate it, not sure yet?**

**Leave me a review please and thank you.**


End file.
